


Remember

by Ruexbee



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruexbee/pseuds/Ruexbee
Summary: Craig recounts all of the memories that he has with Tweek
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! :D this is my first ever work so please be nice. I’m kinda nervous to post this, but this community seems really supportive so here goes nothing

Craig remembers their first “kiss." Tweek practically slammed his face into Craig’s unexpectedly once they arrived at the school building, leaving both Craig and Tweek with a bruised nose.

They both agreed that next time they kissed, a warning would be issued beforehand. Craig remembers their second kiss, and how hesitant they were. He remembers the anxious feeling he experienced as he felt Tweek’s breath against his lips, and how that anxious feeling melted away at the contact.

He felt a love that he had never felt with anyone before. Being a stoic kid, it was a love that Craig never thought that he would feel. The warm feeling in his heart and the swirling feeling in his chest when he sees his honeybee smile is the feeling that he associates with being home. And his home is Tweek Tweak.

~

Craig remembers the third Saturday of January, in 11th grade, as they sat on the swing set at their old school: South Park Elementary. Fresh snow was on the ground as new snow began to fall. Craig insisted that they go inside, preferably to Tweak Bros. Coffeehouse to get hot chocolate, but Tweek was persistent.

Craig drew circles on the back of Tweek’s gloved hand with his thumb, turning his head toward his angel.

Tweek’s face was tinted pink, his sunny hair dusted with glistening snow. His eyes were closed as his head was tilted toward the sky, and his beautiful lips were upturned into a gentle smile.

Craig remembers the words tumbling out of his mouth without even a second of hesitation. Tweek’s stunning, long blond lashes fluttered open, turning to Craig with a startled expression. Tweek’s rosy cheeks became even redder, his freckles becoming more prominent.

The millisecond of dread in the pit of his stomach was chased away with Tweek’s genuine smile, as Tweek relayed the words back to him: “I love you,” he said.

Slowly, a cheeky smile grew on both of their faces, soon morphing into giddy laughter. Craig squeezed their interlocked hands, and Tweek squeezed back, both making a silent vow to never let each other go.

~

Along with the memories of his sunshine, Craig remembers the monsters that lurked in the shadows.

He remembers when he came home one day, and finding Tweek huddled on the bathroom floor in a protective ball; his wails piercing through Craig’s heart. Craig crouched on the floor next to Tweek. His boyfriend’s beautiful emerald-green eyes hold so much strength. They hold the soul of a barbarian. Yet then, they seemed to only hold the broken soul of a man who is beginning to lose his hope.

Craig gently wrapped his arms around Tweek, as he cradled the back of his head with his hand and slowly rocked him back and forth. He felt Tweek’s body wrack with sobs.

Craig remembers petting Tweek’s hair, cooing until his sobs subsided, and then carrying him to bed after sleep overtook him.

“I’m sorry, Craig,” Tweek said hurriedly as soon as he awoke from the rest he so desperately needed. “Aagh-I’m so sorry! I’m trying to be better, I don’t know what happened-“

Just as fast as Tweek’s apology escaped his mouth, Craig had his arms wrapped around the anxious boy; Tweek too stunned to immediately reciprocate as his words froze upon his lips.

“Tweek, you are the strongest person that I know. You fight these demons everyday, and still come out victorious,” Craig began. Tweek took a shaky breath, his eyes burning from the gathering tears.

Craig gently squeezed his boyfriend. “I am so proud of you,” he said.

Tweek’s bottom lip quivered, as he screwed his eyes shut, finally letting the pent-up tears run down his cheeks. Tweek quickly wrapped his arms around Craig’s shoulders, squeezing him incredibly tight, reminding himself how lucky he is to have Craig by his side.

~

Craig remembers the day of Tweek’s 23rd birthday: His new year of life. They celebrated with a red velvet cake that they had spent hours making together.

He remembers how serious Tweek looked; his tongue poking out of his mouth in complete and utter concentration as he spread cream cheese frosting on the delicious birthday cake.

His concentration was suddenly interrupted as frosting was smeared on his nose. Tweek’s head shot up with wide eyes at his guilty husband, who was biting his lip in order to hold back his hysterical laughter; his frosting-covered finger still hovering in the air.

Tweek huffed out a laugh, dipping his own finger in the frosting and slowly dragging it across Craig’s cheek. Craig’s jaw dropped dramatically slow as his eyes shut and his eyebrows raised in surprise. As Tweek burst into a fit of laughter, Craig opened his eyes with a smile and took a moment to admire his husband. Tweek was still giggling like a madman, head thrown back and blond curls bouncing along with his shoulders.

Craig remembers how happy Tweek looked, and how he never wanted that happiness to fade again.

“Oh, this is war,” Craig proclaimed, as he picked up a spoon, scooped up a heap of frosting, and slingshotted it in Tweek’s general vicinity, Tweek gladly reciprocating the attack with one of his own.

Even though it cost them another trip to the store for more frosting, the look of genuine happiness on his Tweek’s face made the trip to the grocery store completely worth it.

~

Craig placed the flowers on the old rock in the cemetery. “Rest well, my love,” he said. At least now, Tweek will not have to deal with his monsters anymore. At least now, Tweek can be eternally happy.

In the past, Craig believed that his biggest fear was physically losing Tweek. Now, he realizes that that’s not the case.

It is forgetting.

He can still remember Tweek’s beautiful face, forever engraved in his mind. He can still remember Tweek’s bubbly laugh, never failing to be infectious. He can still remember waking up to a lovely “good morning” everyday, always regretful to leave Tweek for work in the morning. He can still remember holding his lover in his arms, feeling his radiating warmth and affection.

Will he forget his honey someday? Will he forget what it’s like to love?

Craig solemnly began to walk away from the grave, memories forever residing in his mind and heart. Wistfully, he looked back at the grave of his lost lover...

And smiled.

 _I'll see you soon_ , he thought.


End file.
